


Welcome Home Surprise

by WriterSine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Azure Moon - Freeform, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Teasing, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSine/pseuds/WriterSine
Summary: Felix is home and it's finally time for Annette to execute her carefully planned seduction. She's had weeks to get ready.Everything's bound to be perfect!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110





	Welcome Home Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my friends RoxyRyoko for beta reading, and to Nenalata for your advice and encouragement.

Annette grinned as she placed the last item just so. Everything was ready. Currently, Felix was in his dressing room, having a bath. He would be so surprised when he came to bed. It was going to be perfect.

Picking up her skirts, Annette pattered into her dressing room and rang for her maid. Without bothering to wait, Annette started unbuttoning the small buttons at her cuffs. She was picking loose the laces of her bodice when Eloise arrived. The blue gown and underdress were removed. As Eloise folded them to be laundered, Annette shimmied out of her underthings.

“It’s time for the special chemise,” Annette sang. “The one that will please…” She laughed lightly, interrupting the sustained note. Eloise opened a clothes chest and lifted out a chemise of semi-sheer black silk. “And bring him to his knees!”

Eloise grinned as she lifted the gossamer gown over Annette’s head. “You’ll look stunning, Lady Annette. Lord Felix won’t know what hit him.”

“He’s been away so long chasing those bandits, I’m determined to make this welcome back the warmest welcome he’s ever received!” Annette clenched her hands into fists.

“That was so unfair, news of those bandit attacks on the border coming the day after your wedding,” Eloise said, with a sigh. She smoothed her hands over Annette’s shoulders and knelt to tug the skirt straight.

When Felix sent word it would be at least two weeks before he and his soldiers would return, Annette had concocted the idea for the surprise and began preparations. The chemise was part of Annette’s wedding trousseau. It was tailored just enough to slip easily over her head without the need for laces and accentuated her modest curves. The skirt fell to just above the knee. Short, frothy sleeves barely covered her shoulders.

Annette sat at her vanity and gave her hair a quick brush, arranging it to drape over her shoulders. “I better hurry! He’s bound to be done with his bath soon. Where are the slippers?”

Eloise produced a pair of tiny, black silk shoes and helped her tug them on. Annette hurried to the door and opened it a crack. The bedroom was still empty. Turning back to Eloise, she said, “That should be everything for tonight. Thank you, Eloise.”

"Have a _good_ night, my lady," Eloise replied and winked. 

Annette grinned, blushed, and slipped into the bedroom. As the door latched behind her with a quiet click, goosebumps rose on her bare arms. _It’s time!_ she thought. Annette clenched her fists again to steel her nerves and crept forward. The door to Felix's dressing room was ajar. Through it she heard movement and the sound of fabric rustling. Annette tiptoed to the bed as quickly as she could.

It was a large, magnificent four-poster bed. An antique heirloom of the Fraldarius family, almost as old as the Aegis Shield. The frame, Felix had told her, was carved from the trunk of a single, great tree. _"As impressive as that is," he said and shrugged._ It stood on a small dias, the crown jewel of the room. The brocade curtains in the colors of house Fraldarius were tied back and the covers had been turned down. Ready and waiting for the lord and lady.

Annette hesitated by the bed, wondering how best she should arrange herself for when Felix came in. _On the bed?_ She hopped up, kneeling on the edge. _Sitting or lying down?_ If she sat on the edge, the bedpost would be obstructing his view. _It's too big and I’m too petite!_ She frowned at the mattress.

"Annette?" Felix's voice and the sound of his footsteps drifted through the crack in the door.

Annette shot to her feet and leaned against the nearest bedpost, hand resting on her hip. She smiled.

The dressing room door opened and Felix walked in. He wore white pajamas. His damp hair tied up in a bun. Felix's eyes fell on her and he stopped mid-step. Slowly, a pink flush rose in his cheeks. 

“Good evening, my lord,” Annette said and gave him what she hoped was the sultry look of a temptress.

“That’s-” He cleared his throat. His blush deepened as he frowned at her. “You don’t need to call me that when we’re alone.”

Annette crossed to him. “Alright, Felix.” She took his hands in hers, feeling the small ridges of old scars. “I'm just so excited to be your wife now. I’ve missed you.”  
  
Felix, still red in the face, kept his gaze on their hands. “I missed you, too.” 

Annette let go of his hands and wound her arms around his neck, she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his. Felix’s hands went to her waist, sliding up her back as he returned the kiss. The chemise bunched under his hands, riding up Annette’s body until she felt a slight draft on her thighs. 

While Annette did love when Felix trusted his inner thoughts and feelings with her, one of the things she had come to appreciate was how Felix said things without saying them. What he struggled to express verbally he never had trouble conveying physically. His tight embrace and wandering hands told her how badly he had missed her. In the insistent pressure of his mouth and the hot brushes of his tongue she could feel how much he wanted her. Felix’s body eased of its usual tension in her embrace, that told Annette how happy he was to be home. They parted, gasping. Felix closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers.

“I have a surprise for you,” Annette said.

“Oh, really?” Felix said without opening his eyes.

“Yes, we’re still newlyweds. So, I planned a seduction to welcome you home as my husband.”

Felix opened his eyes and leaned back enough to see her face. His hands slid down her back and over her hips. He cupped her buttocks, forcing Annette to arch into him. He smiled. “I’m seduced.”

Annette shook her head. “No, there’s more.” She pulled out of their embrace and took his hand. Leading him onto the dias, she pointed to the things she’d laid out on the linen chest at the foot of the great bed. On top was a strip of red cloth, soft silk rope, and a small bottle.

Felix raised an eyebrow and looked at her expectantly. 

“I’m going to pleasure you,” Annette said. “I’ve been doing some reading while you were gone and I’ve made a list of things for us to try.”

“Alright…What are they?”

Annette pointed to the strip of red cloth. “This is for sensation play. I’ll blindfold you so the pleasure is more intense.” She indicted the rope. “This is to tie you up.”

“You want to tie me up?”

Annette cast him a sidelong smile. “Didn’t you tell me once that you considered yourself my captive?”

Felix blushed and looked down at the rope. “And what’s in the bottle?”

“Scented massage oil,” Annette said. She tugged Felix’s hand to get his attention. “Tonight, your pleasure is my responsibility. I’m going to take care of you.”

He stared at her for a moment. Then he smiled. “Alright, this should be interesting.

“One last thing, the book I read said that when we’re trying things like tying people up, it’s important to have a thing called a safe word.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“It’s just in case things become too intense. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you while I’m trying to pleasure you. Use the safe word and I'll stop right away.”

Felix gave her a thoughtful look. Then he nodded. “Like an exhibition match. What word is ‘safe’?”

“I was thinking ‘halt’ might be good. It’s very specific but not something either of us would usually say during love-making.”

“Halt,” Felix said. Then he chuckled softly and squeezed her hand. “You’ve thought of everything, haven’t you? What do we do first?”

Annette beamed and squeezed his hand back. She led him to the bed. Looking at his attire, her smile dimmed. _Not everything. I should have had him wear a robe instead._ She forced her smile back to it’s previous brightness. “Take off your shirt and sit near the head of the bed.”

Felix unbuttoned his pajama shirt and draped it over the end of the bed. Annette hesitated, watching the shift of his muscles as the fabric slid from his shoulders. He climbed onto the bed and glanced back as he sat down by the pillows. Felix smirked. Annette felt her face get hot and turned away to retrieve the rope and the blindfold. 

His smug expression turned appreciative as she climbed onto the bed, hiking up the hem of her chemise to keep it out of the way. “I’m looking forward to when that comes off.”

Annette knelt beside him and winked.“If you’re good, perhaps it will be sooner rather than later.”

“And what happens if I’m bad?”

She put her hands on her hips. “I’m going to punish you, of course.”

Felix stared at her a moment, his eyes wide. Then he cleared his throat, a slow blush rising in his cheeks. “How will you do that?”

“Lean forward, please.” Annette bit her lip as she stacked pillows behind his back. _“Please”? I need to be sultrier._ She pushed him back against the pillows and said in a husky voice, “If you’re lucky you’ll never find out, oh captive of mine.”

Felix raised an eyebrow. But let himself sink into the pillows. A small smirk on his face returned to his face. “This is an interesting captivity. What comes next?” His hand came to rest on her knee, fingertips edging under the hem of her chemise.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder in what she hoped was a seductive manner, Annette said, “I’m going to tie up your naughty, wandering hands.” She poked his wrist. “And cover your eyes.” She held up the rope and blindfold.

Felix’s gaze shifted to the rope and blindfold, his amused expression fading. "Can we try the blindfold some other time? I don't mind the idea, but I've been looking forward to seeing you for two weeks." He reddened.

Annette blushed again, feeling a dart of consternation. _I should have thought of that!_ She shook her head. "We can try it some other night. And the ropes?" Her stomach filled with sudden nerves.

Felix didn't reply at once. Then he said, "That's fine. I just want to see your face."

Her heart felt light as the bubbling nerves evaporated. "Alright,” Annette said with a smile. "Hold your arms up like this for me.” She raised her arms, fists up in a flexing pose.

Felix complied, his cheeks turning pink once more. "I feel ridiculous."

Annette dragged her gaze away from his lean, muscled arms to his wrists. She started tying his wrist to the headboard. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel much better in a mo-ment,” she said, letting a sing-song lilt color the words.

Felix watched her loop the rope loosely around his wrist, then tie the ends tightly around the bedpost. “When did you get so good at knots?”

“I’ve been practicing everyday while you were gone?”

His brows furrowed. “Not that I care, but who would submit to that?”

Annette tossed him a reproving look and said, her tone lofty. “Besides you, Felix? I didn’t ask. I practiced on chair arms.” 

When she finished the first wrist, Annette crawled across Felix’s legs, lifting her chemise out of the way again. Felix watched her, his frown disappearing as his jaw tensed. When she started tying the second wrist he said abruptly, "You’re not wearing underthings, are you?"

Unable to keep a soft blush from warming her face, Annette giggled and shook her head.

Felix went red again. He closed his eyes and sank into the pillows. “Goddess,” he whispered.

Annette finished tying his second wrist to the headboard, making sure it was loose enough to be comfortable. She positioned herself beside his legs so she could see his face. "How do they feel?"

He opened his eyes and tugged on the restraints. "They're not very tight. I could slip free if I tried."

"That's the idea!” She straightened, hands braced on her thighs. “The book I read said that care should be taken not to hurt the recipient of restraint unless the recipient has expressly consented to such an act, since the main purpose of this is supposed to heighten a sexual experience. I thought since it was our first time trying it, following the guidelines was important so we can decide if we like it or not.”

Felix stared at her, brows slightly furrowed. After a moment he asked, “Where did you find this book?”

“A traveling bookseller passed through soon after you left and I found it in her wares! That’s where I got all these ideas.”

“There’s more?”

Annette nodded. “I’ll show it to you later. For now,” she lowered her voice, “back to your seduction.” She reached for the drawstring on his pants and tugged the tie undone.

Felix’s eyes followed her hand as Annette trailed it over his crotch and up to his waistband. His expression was intent but she could see his shoulders rise and fall more rapidly as his breath quickened. Annette moved forward and straddled one of his thighs, letting her knee rest against the bulge in his pants. Felix’s eyes rose to her face as she reached for the back of his head. She directed his mouth to hers. Felix leaned forward and kissed her. There was the faint _shfft_ of fabric against wood as the ropes went taut. _Don’t get distracted_ , she reminded herself. _I’ve got to make this special for Felix_. Annette concentrated on small, soft kisses as she held him close and slipped her hand inside his clothes. He exhaled a deep breath, the air ghosting over her cheeks.

Annette wrapped her hand around his cock gently and Felix gasped. She let her fingers trail up and down the length, stroking it, feeling the smooth texture of his skin. He was already half hard. Felix moaned into her mouth and Annette started kissing his face and neck as she stroked him. She dragged her fingers over the head, the motion tugging gently at the foreskin. 

"Annette," he whispered.

She slipped her hand out and pulled away. Felix leaned forward and stopped, his shoulders arching as the ropes pulled him up short. His face and chest were flushed, his lips wet and pink. 

"Come back," Felix said, gasping. His knee pressed against her rear, pushing her toward his chest.

"No, not yet," she replied, slipping between his spread legs.

Felix twisted his hands in the ropes, gripping them. He clamped his knees around her waist and pulled her toward him.

Annette gasped, her hands flying out to brace against the bed and Felix's chest. "Felix Hugo Fraldarius, you better release me this instant!"

He grinned. 

Her face felt hot. "Or I'm gonna- I'm going to punish you for interrupting this carefully planned seduction!" 

Felix released her and leaned back against the pillows. "Is that why you've been acting so strangely?"

"Acting strangely how?" Annette resisted the urge to worry at her lower lip. _Was I that obvious?_

"You seemed uptight, and you kept talking in that weird voice."

"It's not weird! It's all part of the act. I'm a tempting seductress."

Felix released a short sigh. "Annette, you don't need to try so hard with me." A blush grew on his cheeks. He looked away. "I always find you tempting."

Annette pressed a hand to her own warm cheek. But she couldn't help the small smile on her face. Her heart felt lighter in a way she hadn't expected. "You're right, Felix. I was looking forward to seeing you again so much. I got carried away trying to make the evening perfect."

He blushed harder and nodded. "You certainly have me captivated." His grin returned. "I even find myself looking forward to the 'punishment' you have planned."

Annette chuckled. "Oh, I'll get to that. But first we need to take your pants off." She reached for the waistband.

Felix lifted his hips off the mattress completely, pushing up with his legs. Annette slid them down, letting her hands and eyes trail over his tensed muscles. When Felix sank back down to the bed, his pants halfway down his thighs, she pulled them off completely.

"Now, it's my turn." Annette drew the chemise up her body slowly, the silken fabric like a whisper against her skin. Felix’s grin had disappeared, his expression was intent. His gaze moved up her body, following the hem. Annette felt her skin heat, as if he caressed her with his hand not his eyes. She lifted the gown over her head and tossed it aside with Felix’s pants.

“Now to punish you for your naughty behavior. I thought about you a lot when you were gone,” Annette said. “I’d lie here at night and think about what you would do if you were here.” Her heart was pounding, she wondered if he could hear it. She slid a hand up over her chest and cupped her breast, squeezing it gently. Felix’s gaze fixed on her thumb as she rubbed circles around her nipple. The motion sending wisps of pleasure through her. Annette widened her legs and rose up a little on her knees. “I’d reach between my legs,” she whispered. “And think of you.” Annette found her clit and rubbed the sensitive bud with the pad of her forefinger.

Felix leaned forward as if he meant to sit up. The ropes brought him up short, the wood creaking. He tore his gaze from her body to spare them a glare, his jaw tightening in frustration. His fists clenched, he turned back to Annette. She leaned forward, her hand slipping further between her legs. The heel of her hand pressed against her clit as Annette slid two fingers inside herself, feeling her walls stretch around them. She was getting wet too. Arousal coiled through her, hot and tight. 

“Annette,” Felix said, his voice low.

She gasped, thrusting lightly in and out. 

“Annette, you need to untie me.” His cock was rigid and dribbling pre-cum.

“Would you like that, Felix?” She paused in her thrusting as the book’s lessons came back to her. “Or you want me to _halt_?”

He frowned, panting. “What? No, I want you to untie me.”

“Alright, I’ll stop if you finish the job.”

Felix didn’t say anything, but tugged at the ropes.

Annette pulled her fingers out. Felix’s eyes followed her glistening digits. She shuffled forward and unknotted the first tie. Once his hand was free, Felix flexed it, then seized her wrist. He lifted her hand to his mouth and, catching her eye, licked the fluid from her fingers. A blush darkened his cheeks, but he didn’t look away.

“Felix,” she breathed.

He released her and untied the second one himself. “Now that I’ve been appropriately punished...”

Annette grinned. “It’s time for your reward.”

Felix wrapped his arms around her and turned, laying her on the bed. He positioned himself above her, spreading her legs and pressing the head of his cock to her entrance. He slipped inside her, firm, solid, and quick. Annette gasped, tipping her head back into the pillow as her body stretched to accommodate him. Her hand wound around his forearm, braced on the bed near her shoulder. 

He grimaced. “Sorry.” He started to thrust. It was an easy rhythm. But Annette could feel the tension in his arm and see the tightness in his jaw as he paced himself. 

“No, I want you,” she whispered. A thought made her grin. She wrapped her legs around his hips, locking her ankles. His measured thrusts faltered and he glanced down at her. Annette squeezed her legs around him and Felix grinned. He started thrusting again, measured as before but then faster.

Only the sounds of their gasping breaths and skin against skin filled the room. Annette reached up and cupped her breast with her free hand, squeezing it gently as she ran her other up and down Felix’s arm.

His thrusts turned deeper and harder. Annette moaned and covered her mouth with her hand.

Felix grinned and pressed himself deep inside her with a grunt. One of his hands grasped her hip now, holding himself in her. Annette’s head started to swim a little. Arousal spiralled inside her, coiling like steam. Her skin felt hot and flushed. 

Sweat was forming on Felix’s back, she could feel it on her legs. He thrust again and again. His eyelids flickered and his brows furrowed. “Annette,” he gasped. Small groans were escaping through his gritted teeth.

She let go of his arm and he reared back, holding her hips with both hands. Pounding into her so hard she gripped the sheet to keep from sliding.

Felix shuddered over her and thrust hard, holding himself inside her. He withdrew and thrust again. He let out several panting breaths then his whole body went rigid. Hot liquid gushed into her as Felix came and came. She squeezed her legs around him, determined to wring every drop from his orgasm. He groaned and dropped to his hands over her, then fell to his elbows. Annette cupped his face in her hands. Felix’s eyes were closed. She stroked his cheeks with her thumbs.

He started thrusting again. They were shallow and fluid. His body rubbed along hers but she could feel the sensation of his cock inside her fading. Felix opened his eyes and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her lips. His tongue brushed the seam. She opened them. He slipped inside, hot and wet, and stroked the tip of his tongue against the roof of her mouth. At the same time, his hand darted between them. Felix pressed a callused finger to her clit as he rocked against her.

The pressure and friction made Annette cry out. Felix's mouth over hers muffled the sound. The rising, spiraling tension in her snapped. Annette felt as if she were falling, tipping over an edge. She arched up into his lean, hard body. Her heart beat double-time. She squeezed her eyes shut, floating on wave after wave of hot pleasure. Dimly she was aware of him kissing her, then he pulled away. The climax ebbed. She drifted down through a warm haze back onto the mattress of the antique bed. Annette sighed with contentment and opened her eyes to find Felix watching her. 

He blushed and looked away. But she’d seen the tender look on his face. Annette smiled and rubbed his back. A thought drifted up through the pearly fog of afterglow. She gasped. “The massage oil. Let me up.”

Felix slid out, making Annette gasp again, and rolled off her. “Is that really necessary?”

Annette rose to her hands and knees and crawled across the bed to retrieve the bottle of oil. Cum trickled down her thighs. Tiredness dragged at her limbs and she felt a little unsteady. “Yes, it’s very important. The book I read instructed that after participating in intense scenarios, it’s vital to make sure the recipient is taken care of.”

“All you did was tie my hands. It wasn’t that intense,” he said.

“I don’t want your shoulders to be sore in the morning.” Annette picked up the bottle and glanced back at him. Felix lay propped on one elbow. As she watched his eyelids drooped and he blinked hard, shifting to sit up. “It won’t take long,” she said.

He nodded. “If you want.”

“Let’s get cleaned up a bit first,” she said and shuffled to the edge of the bed. Her knees wobbled a little when she got to her feet and tugged on her slippers. Annette hurried into her dressing room and wiped herself clean, nearly splashing water out of the basin on her washstand in her haste. She shrugged on a soft robe, moistened a second cloth, and went out to Felix.

He had unstacked the pillows and now sat on the edge of their bed. Her chemise lay beside him. Annette came forward, feeling suddenly shy to be clothed when he was not, and offered him the cloth. Felix took it and cleaned himself off. Annette took the used cloth and her chemise while he pulled on his pajama pants again.

“Were you going to wear that to bed?” he asked when she turned to go back to her dressing room. Felix nodded at the chemise.

Annette glanced down at it. “I don’t see why not,” she replied. “Lay down on your stomach, I’ll be right back.”

When she returned once again in her chemise with another clean towel, Felix lay on his stomach, head pillowed on his arms. His eyes were closed. They opened as she sat on the edge of the bed. 

“We don’t have to do it if you’re too tired.”

He stifled a yawn. “No, I can wait.”

“If you’re sure.” Annette straddled his back. Felix sighed deeply. Annette poured a little oil from the bottle onto his back.

Felix flexed reflexively beneath her. “That’s cold,” he said.

Annette stoppered the bottle and set it aside. “Then I better warm it up for you,” she replied.

He huffed a quiet laugh.

She rubbed her hands together then brushed them over Felix’s back, spreading the oil across his skin. Annette went to his shoulders first, pressing the heels of her hands into his muscles. They did feel stiff. She massaged the oil into his skin with firm pressure. 

Felix sighed and Annette felt his body loosen by degrees. The oil warmed against his skin, releasing scents of clove and cinnamon into the air. Annette began to hum.

“A new song?” Felix asked, his voice soft.

“Welcome home, welcome home, Felix welcome home. We’re nice and safe and snug. The journey is over...now give your Annie a hug!” she sang. Felix shifted and she pressed her hands to his back. “But not yet!"

He chuckled. “I like it.”

“It might need work,” Annette said as she slid her hands down Felix’s back. Her fingertips passed over an old slashing scar on his left side. She rubbed the small of his back in circular motions, shuffling backward on Felix as she moved lower. The fabric of his pajama pants was soft against her bare thighs.

Felix shifted slightly between her legs. “I hope you won’t need to sing it too often.”

A soft smile came to Annette’s face. “Me neither,” she said. Annette fanned her hands across his lean back in broad strokes, working in as much oil as possible. At last she said, “One moment.” Sidling off Felix, she scooted to the edge of the bed and grabbed the towel.

Annette started sponging off excess oil. “There, doesn’t that feel better?”

He moaned.

She giggled, leaned down, and kissed the back of Felix’s neck, behind his ear. Her hair slid forward over his head. Felix reached up and coiled a lock of it around his finger. Annette kissed his cheek, then his temple. The towel lay between them, forgotten.

Felix rolled over, the towel still covering his back. Annette remained poised beside him, on her knees, one hand braced on the bed. Felix's hands went to her shoulders, his touch light. She could feel his callused, scarred hands through the thin chemise. One of her sleeves slipped down. 

"Annie," he said.

A deep ache of longing rose in Annette's heart so powerfully she thought she might burst. The nights of sleeping in this big, horrible bed alone were over. Felix was home. She crushed her mouth to his. 

Felix grunted and Annette started to pull away, worrying that she was being too rough.

His hand cupped the back of her neck. He pulled her back in, returning the kiss with fervor. 

Relieved, Annette exhaled a sigh through her nose and kissed him again. Felix opened his mouth and she sucked gently on his lower lip before placing an open-mouthed kiss against his. Felix's wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on top of him. She straddled him again, leaning her elbow on the mattress by his head. The chemise rode up, bunching at her hips. His hands slid down her waist and over her hips, then up again. His tongue brushed her upper lip. Annette touched his face, rubbing her thumb back and forth over his temple. She let the tip of her tongue caress his. 

When moisture from their mouths threatened to escape down her chin, Annette pulled away. Felix’s gaze traveled over her face as carded his fingers through her hair and tucked it behind her ear. His other hand rested on her hip.

"Do you want to go again?" he asked. "It's been a long day. You're not ready to cuddle?"

Annette nodded and lay down beside him. She pulled the covers over them. "That kiss wasn't for more love-making, silly." She paused as he yawned. "That kiss was because I love you."

Felix went red. His gaze shifted to the side, then he pulled her close. Annette snuggled in, letting him tuck her head under his chin. She could feel the timbre of Felix's voice as well as hear his soft reply of: "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave me a comment, I would love to hear from you.
> 
> Almost forgot to add: I'm @WriterSpice on Twitter, come say hello!
> 
> 3/8/20: Slight edit to add a brief exchange about safe words. It didn't feel right without it.


End file.
